And then night will come
by azabeth
Summary: Take a Neverending Story plot, characters from every fantasy series I can think of, a pinch of Mary Sue and a wee bit of slash...and you get this!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N)  
  
Hello! My name is Azabeth and this is my first fanfiction! My Elvish name is Enelya Telrunya, and Tara is NOT modelled on me. If I was like her, I would be happy happy happy!  
  
Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, and it is a little slash (with a few implied rude bits, but mainly adventure.  
  
I am hoping getting the first chapter up will get me to put up the rest eventually, but who can tell?  
  
PS: This fanfiction has MAJOR spoilers for the Earthsea Quartet, The Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Artemis Fowl, His Dark Materials, Stravaganza, and possibly many, many more!  
  
PPS: I know at least the first five chapters and I know exactly what will happen in the end (no clues!) but I will take a while putting the chapters up unfortunately, so please review and then I might get my butt in gear and get another chapter up.  
  
Anyway, on with the show! 


	2. Chapter One: Des Mots Qui Resonnent

Des Mots Qui Resonnent  
  
The Words that Echo  
  
As long as Tara could remember, she had heard voices...  
  
Special voices, that only she could hear.  
  
Her parents didn't believe her. They didn't believe in voices or magic.  
  
Tara did.  
  
She heard many different voices, but there was always an Old Man, A Young Man, A Girl about twelve, a Boy about thirteen and a Young Woman. Sometimes the Girl was different. But the others were always the same.  
  
They told her stories. Myths. Legends. But myths about places not in her world.  
  
She loved the stories.  
  
Her voices could not talk with each other. She often needed to tell one what the other had said.  
  
Hearing Voices doesn't exactly make you Miss Popular. She was the school loner.   
  
But she didn't care, because her voices were still there. They believed she heard them. You have to believe in yourself...don't you?  
  
She heard all her voices until she was fifteen...  
  
(A/N)  
  
Yes, I did get her Voices from Hexwood by Diana Wynne Jones. So Sue Me. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery... 


	3. Chapter Two: Comme Une Ombre

To O. B. I. M. : I have only been putting this up for two days, so don't get mad with me. This stuff is going to happen...I promise! I had to set the scene first anyway.  
  
That was written a while ago. My browser wouldn't let me put up new chapters for ages. Sorry. Are you hanging on to my every word? Nice to know someone is. You've made my day!  
  
(A/N) Sorry, I don't speak Sindarin. Anyone who does, review me with the translations and I'll use them. Quenya is better than nothing. Also, I have just realised this has a Mary-Sue character. Please don't flame just for that. Otherwise, I love flames! I use them to make toast and marshmallows in winter. Mmm...toasted marshmallows...  
  
Anyway...  
  
Sorry, forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: The Voices idea in Chapter One: Des Mots Qui Resonnent is from the book Hexwood by Diana Wynne Jones. Glorfindel the Elf-Lord is Tolkien's. Tara is a work of fiction and bears no intentional resemblance to any person, living or dead. She is also mine (Yay! I own something!) I also own the story, although some parts were inspired by His Dark Materials by Phillip Pullman and by John Ronald Ruel Tolkien. Nothing so far though.  
  
Chapter Two: Comme Une Ombre  
  
  
  
Like A Shadow  
  
When Tara was fifteen, she was knocked to the ground by a joyrider on a motorcycle. She stopped hearing her voices.  
  
When Tara was twenty-five, she was at University. She was due a top degree in English in a year.  
  
She had a job and her own flat in Bristol at the age of 27.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It was four o'clock in the morning. Tara was jolted awake. She heard a call in the street. Nothing unusual, drunks were often found on her street totally out of it. But this voice was not drunk. It was speaking in Elvish.  
  
Tara rubbed her eyes. Was she dreaming? No. You never asked yourself if you were asleep in dreams.  
  
She looked out her window.  
  
She had to be dreaming.  
  
But the really serious Tolkiennites, they didn't dress up as Elves, get drunk and then get to her area, did they? Was the man drunk?  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
She leaned out of her window, and called softly. Luckily, she knew a few phrases of Sindarin.  
  
"Shh. Come over here."  
  
The man whirled around.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Tara. What is yours?"  
  
"Glorfindel. Where am I?"  
  
"Bristol."  
  
"Glorfindel" didn't recognise the name. But he seemed harmless enough, so Tara went downstairs and went out onto the street.  
  
"Tara!"  
  
"Sshh! People will hear you. Do you have a horse?"  
  
"Glorfindel" nodded and a white horse -Asfaloth?- complete with trappings, trotted towards them.  
  
"We have to get out of here and hide your horse. If people see you, they'll think you're crazy."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Somehow Tara managed to smuggle the horse to the stable where she kept her own horse and was at the top of her own street when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled round and collided with "Glorfindel". He caught her as she fell and helped her up...   
  
...when she noticed a pair of long, pale, pointed ears.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Funfunfun! Next chapter coming soon! Only I know exactly what happens!  
  
PS: Anyone reading this, there will be a lot of cliffhangers during this story! I love torturing people! So please review and tell me you want to know what happens or I will pine away and die of a broken heart! You will be a murderer! 


	4. Chapter Three: Voyage dans les Temps

Chapter Three: Voyage dans les Temps  
  
(A/N): If anyone has noticed this, well done! I am naming the chapters after French (mainly!) pop songs. If you haven't don't worry; it's pretty elusive.  
  
Where are my reviews? No-one loves me. Ah well. Unappreciated genius I suppose.  
  
I originally was going to have Legolas in this, but I figured Glorfindel is better because he is only known to book readers and so you don't get Rabid Legolas Fangirls saying "He is Hot!" in reviews, although if you do I will empathise totally, and also you dont get the Stereotyped Girly Legolas fanatics. Only the book fans. And - as you will discoverin a later chapter - I figured Legolas has gone through enough Mary-Sues for even an immortal lifetime, and needs a break. So there.  
  
Anyway...  
  
That was six months ago...  
  
Tara had taken Glorfindel in since that night, and they got on very well together. Tara now spoke fluent Sindarin, as did Glorfindel English. He called her by her elvish name; Elenambe, Star-Hill.  
  
Glorfindel hadn't found it easy, to only ever be able to go outside in the dark. He still wasn't used to the bright lights of Bristol.  
  
It had been a bit of a culture shock for him, really. He had been out riding with a few elves, when Asfaloth fell into an iridescent "bubble" of air. Then he suddenly found himself on Earth.  
  
He adjusted slowly to a different universe, though. He wasn't bad with a TV, VCR or computer within a few days, and in little more had found a group of sites dedicated to Lord of the Rings. He was pretty surprised to learn that although no-one on Earth thought Middle-Earth was real, plenty of people even went so far as to learn Elvish and write in Tengwar. He was particularly amused by the fanfiction sites, except the stories with conjugal relations in, at which he was rather horrified. Once he started to read of the major other "imaginary" universes, he understood a lot more of the fanfiction.  
  
They had become good friends, but only that. They got on very well.  
  
Glorfindel missed Middle-Earth though. Sometimes he would tell Tara about it, how the mists from the waterfall at Rivendell would cool you in the heat of summer, how the halls of Mirkwood were so warm after a snowy hunting expedition in winter.  
  
They both did not really believe he would ever get back to Middle-Earth.  
  
So it was a great surprise when a bubble of air appeared in Tara's bedroom one night.  
  
"Is that the thing you fell through before?" questioned Tara.  
  
"Valar, yes."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"You are coming too?"  
  
"Of course. There is nothing to keep me here...and I want someone to show me Middle-Earth. If this thing takes us there."  
  
"If you are sure."  
  
Tara nodded, and, hand tightly in hand, they walked towards the bubble...  
  
Another cliffhanger! I just love 'em, folks! See ya on the other side! 


End file.
